


Bite

by RogerTaylorsCar



Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: F/M, Forgive Me, Oral Sex, Smut, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-12-07 17:37:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18238115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RogerTaylorsCar/pseuds/RogerTaylorsCar
Summary: Brian has some extra time alone with you before rehearsal...





	Bite

**Author's Note:**

> Y'all I started writing this like months ago and it's finally done! Also the first smut I've ever written so it's probably shit. Constructive criticism is greatly appreciated xx
> 
> Requested by @theweight-ofdying on Tumblr: For the writing prompts, I have no idea how to send requests lol but "bite me" and/or "stop biting that lip" with Brian would be cool please! 😊

You were sitting in the rehearsal room, smiling as you listened to Brian's guitar riffs. He looked so sexy with his shirt unbuttoned and his mop of hair which was still a little messy because you had basically just gotten up. Rehearsals for Live Aid would start in about twenty minutes, but Bri wanted to practice a couple of songs once again before the rest of the band were there and of course you went with him. You absolutely loved seeing him perform. Alone the way he moved his long fingers across the fingerboard… At one point during Hammer To Fall he looked over at you, biting his bottom lip. You shifted in your seat, taking a deep breath. That fucking habit of his… And as usual when he was playing, he had his mouth half open. That man certainly didn't know what he was doing to you. “Bri?” you called over the music.

He looked up and stopped playing. “Hm?”

“Stop biting that lip!” You gave him a playful glare.

Brian just smirked and what did he do? Exactly, he bit his lip again. “What do you mean?” He put his guitar down and hopped down the stage, walking over to where you were sitting. You leaned back and pulled him in for a kiss. He put one hand on the backrest of the couch and the other on your thigh, keeping you down. As he grabbed your face, deepening the kiss, you moaned quietly and tangled your fingers in his long curly hair. “Bri…”

His hands found their way to the hem of your shirt and he took it off in a swift motion, leaving you only in your bra. He pushed you back on the couch, making you look up at him, your breath hitching as he started trailing kisses down your neck, his arms on either side of you, pinning you against the sofa. “Bite me,” you muttered under your breath. “Please…”

Once he slightly nibbled on your skin, you let out a soft moan. He left some love bites on your neck and slowly worked his way to your cleavage, tracing his fingers along your bra straps. “Take it off,” he whispered, biting your earlobe. You arched your back, helping him unclasp your red lace bra and tossed it to the side.

“Gosh (y/n), you're so beautiful…” Brian cupped your breasts, placing small kisses on them. He kneaded them for a bit, swirling his tongue around your nipples and looking up at you with his hazel puppy eyes. You smiled at him and ran a hand through his hair, tugging on it.

He lightly kissed your belly, his hands wandering down to your thighs, pushing your skirt upwards at an agonizingly slow pace. When he finally pulled off your panties, you whined, “Please, Bri. I want you.” He sat up and spread your legs, gently rubbing your clit. Hearing your moans, he smiled at you, carefully sliding a finger inside your folds. “I love when you make those noises for me.” He gave you a quick kiss on the lips as he curled his finger, pushing it in and out. After some time he added another finger, making you buck your hips against his hand. “Yes… Right there…”

He started scissoring his fingers, constantly watching the expression on your face. “Are you close?”

You nodded, moaning his name. “Y-yes. So close…” He pressed his thumb against your clit while pushing his fingers deeper into you and kissing you hungrily. You came with a loud scream, digging your nails into his back before he carefully pulled his fingers out. You pouted at the loss of contact, but you got even more excited when you saw Brian shift to have his head between your legs, hands getting a grip on your thighs. He softly kissed them, getting closer and closer to your core. You noticed your legs shaking at the feeling of your lover's lips on your clit, slowly licking a stripe along your wet folds. You threw your head back in pleasure. “D-don’t stop...”

“Do I look like I would?” Brian smirked and slid his tongue inside you. His curls brushed against your inner thighs, making you squirm. He pulled away for a moment, just to wrap his lips around your clit, sucking on it. You closed your eyes and gasped, finding his hair to be the closest thing to hold on to. You felt yourself getting closer to the edge, whining. “Does that feel good?”

“F-fuck yes… that feels a-amazing! God…” You unconsciously squeezed your thighs together, kicking Brian's head, but he firmly grabbed your legs. “Nuh-uh. Keep them spread for me.” He smirked before getting back to work.

Just then, the door opened and Freddie walked in. “Hey darlings!”

You and Brian, of course, wanted to die right there. It was such a fucking embarrassing moment for you two. It's not like that's the first time you’d done that in a place like this where you could get caught, but it was the first time someone walked in on you. In the matter of a second, you grabbed the closest blanket, pulling it up to cover yourself, staring at your boyfriend's bandmate in shock.

“Oh, I see you're busy…” Nonetheless, Freddie sat down on the chair next to the couch, a smug grin on his face.

“Damn Fred, ever heard of knocking on the door?!” Brian yelled, his eyes flashing back and forth between you and his friend.

The other man just laughed and turned to you. “Accident with the vacuum cleaner, (y/n)?”

You gulped in response and leaned down to pick your clothes up from the floor, clearing your throat. “I-I'll be back in a minute…” You shot up and hurried towards the restroom to get dressed.

Brian put his shirt back on, his face flushing deep red. “Seriously Bri, next time you should calculate your time better.” Fred chuckled, lighting a cigarette.


End file.
